


Collect Call

by revise_leviathan



Series: that one shameless g-era ot3 au [4]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Established Relationship, G era, Orgasm Denial, Other, Voyeurism, basically ren gets wrecked on video call and it's exactly as much of a trainwreck as you think, gagging, we did it we went full horny (never go full horny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: It's a perfectly nice and peaceful evening in Kai's apartment in France. Except Ren's visiting, so Aichi is far more suspicious of the peace and quiet he's seeing on this video call than he really should be.He's not wrong, but he's also not entirely right about it being a problem. Or Ren being asleep, for that matter.





	Collect Call

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. part like. 3 or something of revise's bottom ren agenda because i decided to just write something that's 100% self-indulgent bullshit for once and this is what came out
> 
> loosely set during stride gate because i enjoy shitposting that when ren was handwaved as overseas investigating plot he was actually visiting kai and aichi (technically to investigate plot but. you know)
> 
> anyway this was written between like. 2 and 5am as is the tradition for this au and there's some unrealistic sex toy mechanics in here (mostly duration of using certain toys), but as far as consent elements are concerned i like to think ren's...ren-ness and kai's inability to back down from anything ever necessitated established safewords/signals about 5 minutes into this relationship being established so all is well on that front

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he could think straight, but he can tell he’s not alone anymore.

The delicate, familiar creak of silk rope greets him again as he arches his back and offers a deliberately pathetic moan against his gag, legs pulled wide open and arms folded behind the curve of his spine. The pull of his wrists that comes with the motion drags the rope that’s wrapped around his neck that little bit tighter, and the feeling shoots straight down to the aching hardness that’s all neatly outlined with rope and stopped cold with a ring at his base. He can’t see it right now, any more than he can see anything else, but he knows he’s not getting out of this anytime soon. Especially when his mind finally parses what that new voice is, almost in tandem with a sudden spike of sensation up his back as the toy that’s stabbed with cursedly surgical precision into where it’ll get the most reaction out of him turns up.

Another cry breaks from his throat, and he wonders distantly whether he should expect more or less pity now that he’s on display.

\--

“How are things going with the investigation…?”

As ever, it doesn’t take long for Aichi to come around to their world-saving affairs when he video calls, despite their regularity, and Kai gives a short, noncommittal hum as he sorts and folds two sets of laundry.

“Could be worse. But we haven’t found anything on this end since I tracked down that satellite. I’m starting to wonder if we’re going to have anything else to offer before things go downhill.”

It’s not like Aichi doesn’t expect that sort of attitude from Kai, but he gives a bit of an awkward laugh as he leans back from his desk, pushing aside the stack of textbooks he’d been using for homework earlier. “We can always hope things don’t go downhill…we’re not usually that lucky, though, are we? I’m grateful for you and Ren-san being so prepared.”

Kai can’t help but scoff at that as he drops a pair of Ren’s pants onto one of the laundry piles, but the tone he takes is a bit fonder than the reaction. “I still think the only reason he stepped in this early was so he could have a holiday. Visiting you, then me? As if he was going to do work even with that poor assistant of his getting dragged along.”

Kai’s not usually the type for pitiful words, but he can’t help but feel something for Asaka in this situation, presumably back in the fancy hotel room she’s supposed to be sharing with Ren and perusing the current results of their investigation. She’d looked like someone asked her to swallow five lemons when Ren had said he’d be spending a few days staying with Kai while they were in France, and if he didn’t know Ren better he’d wonder if he sincerely didn’t realise she wasn’t the best choice to bring for what was essentially a long-distance visitation of his boyfriends.

Granted, Tetsu probably wouldn’t have been either, but at least he’d resigned himself more to this situation than she had. Which is something Aichi looks all too well aware of as his laugh gets a little more uncomfortable. “I feel a bit bad for her…she had Rati-san to keep her company while she was here, but I’m not sure Gaillard-san and Neve-san are as much her type…”

“Beats me,” is Kai’s helpful addition to that as he throws one last shirt onto his own clothing pile and then lets out the long-suffering sigh of someone who’s just conquered some unspeakable labour. “Done. Finally. Ren’s been practically hanging off my arm since he got here, I haven’t even had time to do the damn chores.”

Aichi offers him a soft smile and a clap of his hands at that (his own dimly-lit room in the background barely large enough to get messy in the first place even if more than his desk and bed could be seen right now), but he does look around after a moment, like he’s trying to get Kai to move his tablet a bit so he can see more. As it is, about all he’s getting other than Kai himself is the neat white upper walls and roof of Kai’s apartment lounge, and the tops of the two chairs with the stacks of laundry on them. “Where is Ren-san, anyway? Asleep?”

He has his doubts about that, which are promptly confirmed when Kai lets out a faint snort. “He’d better not be, though I don’t think even he can sleep through everything.”

There’s something worryingly self-satisfied about the look Kai has on his face now, and Aichi rubs the back of his hair with the air of someone who just realised belatedly that they might’ve miscalculated something. In this case, scheduling this call so far in advance when the three of them don’t exactly get a lot of time together.

“This isn’t like one of Ren-san’s ‘presents’, is it…?” he asks, somewhat cautiously. Not that he doesn’t appreciate said presents, but…well, it’s a good thing he’s usually alone of an evening when they call, otherwise he’d have a lot of explaining to do about the ever calm and delicate voice talking him into all kinds of states he wouldn’t want anyone else walking in on. The fact that Kai’s expression doesn’t change at all in response to that question is telling enough, and Aichi holds his hands to his face for a moment in a manner somewhere between expecting the worst and absolutely wanting to see what that worst is going to end up being. He’s never going to not be a little bit shy about this sort of thing, but he’s gotten a lot more used to it in the wake of…mostly Ren, admittedly, but also Kai’s inability to not take any kind of challenge offered to him, even if it happened to be sexual.

“You’re alone, right?” is all Kai offers as he leaves the laundry where it is for now, picks up his tablet, and starts to head towards his bedroom. The screen view passes over a little more of Kai’s apartment as they go, the tiny dining area that stands in contrast to the pristine kitchen, and the sparsely decorated walls not unlike those of his old home, bar a corkboard buried in drawings and letters from the more determined fans he’s collected during his time on the pro circuit. Aichi steels himself inwardly and nods, pushing his chair back a little further from his desk and glancing over his shoulder as if to double check. The house is as empty as it ever was, which means the soft sound of a door opening on Kai’s end makes his head whip back towards his computer screen.

“I owed him some trouble anyway, so I figured it’d be a good time to let you join in if you wanted to,” Kai says, his tone deliberately nonindicative even though his eyes are no longer on his own end of the camera. Aichi nods silently before realising that’s not going to help much.

“I…yes, that would be…” he fumbles over the words a bit, which isn’t uncommon when it comes to this sort of thing, but it’s decidedly a yes, and it’s a good thing he manages even that much before he hears a pitiful sound come from the same direction Kai is watching and he feels his face heat up immediately.

“Is he…?” Aichi tries, but Kai wordlessly rotates his tablet so Aichi can see the same thing he’s seeing, and Aichi’s hands immediately go to cover his already red face again before he remembers that yes, he’s alone other than the two of them. “Oh--!”

Laid out on Kai’s no longer very neat bed, bound in patterns of violet silk rope and already stretched and hard in ways that are all too visible with his knees forced apart as they are, is Ren, reddened lips curving around the knot in his mouth as another moan is stifled by the gag. The ropes hold his legs folded up behind his back, framing his hips and each detail of the front and back before they connect to his wrists and peek out around his upper arms and shoulders, eventually coming to wrap around his neck. The whole thing pulls taut as he twists and struggles, trying to grind himself down against the bed, but the ropes along with the bar spreading his legs apart keep him almost immobile, and he subsides with a soft sound in his throat, blindfolded eyes turning to look at the tablet camera with almost unerring accuracy.

It takes Aichi a few seconds to find words again, and by the time he does, Kai’s finding a spot at the end of the bed for the tablet so he doesn’t have to hold it. “That’s…those are Ren-san’s things, aren’t they?”

He recognises the contents of Ren’s nightstand (and occasionally closet) all too well by this point, and Kai gives a sort of huff of assent as he settles on a spot for the tablet and pulls Ren into a sitting position, eliciting a protesting sort of moan and a renewed bout of squirming. “You’d think he’d have enough luggage, but no, he had to come prepared for this as well. Can you see?”

The question rolls right off as Kai settles himself behind Ren, pulling the other man up against him by the hair and pushing a knee between his legs, pressing the vibrator already in him up far enough to draw a choked sound out of Ren, length hardening against the ring preventing his release. Aichi is already feeling what would be the looming need for a very cold shower in any other situation, and again, he nods before remembering that’s not actually going to be a lot of use right now.

“It’s…it’s fine like this, yes…” His hands are creeping up his cheeks again, as they tend to do when he gets embarrassed about something, but he’s definitely watching with a lot more attentiveness than he was a few minutes ago.

“Good,” is Kai’s only response before the hand not in Ren’s hair reaches down behind him and twists, and Ren manages one gasping breath as the toy is pulled free before a pleading moan escapes once it’s replaced with fingers. He’s loose and still slick enough to take them easily, and though he tries to squirm and shift himself and generally make it difficult for Kai to get at what he wants, all that does is make the hand in his hair tighten painfully and the fingers curl and push into a spot Kai knows is sensitive, bringing forth another muffled cry. Then again, it’s hard to tell for any of them whether that was the result Ren was trying to get, especially with the way he tries to nuzzle his head against Kai’s face to earn himself another yank of the hair. Aichi debates pointing it out, but there’s a look on Kai’s face that says he knows he’s being played here to some degree, so he elects to keep quiet and instead focus on his own impending problems.

Those problems become a lot more immediate at exactly the moment the hand tangling in Ren’s hair moves down to the ropes behind his neck. The almost eager shallowness of Ren’s breath starts even before Kai’s fingers pull slightly, and Aichi has to hastily cover his mouth as they draw the collar enough that Ren’s breath shortens and tangles into a moan. But the tiny sound still makes it through the connection, and Ren leans into it, putting a delicate exaggeration on the way his breath slowly crawls to caging and heaving in his chest for a drawn-out minute. Even when he’s making a play of it, his sounds and responses in this kind of situation are known to both of them and he’s deeply grateful for that in the moment, before he’s let go at the very second his lungs feel like they’re going to give out.

That roaming hand moves again to tug at the ties of his blindfold to let it drop, and Ren blinks already hazy eyes open the instant before Kai pushes him forward, face close enough to the tablet screen that Aichi actually leans back wide-eyed. Fingers push into him again, Kai’s other hand rubbing up between his legs and making his chest go right back to heaving when it finally touches at his agonisingly hard length, and one loose plea in his throat breaks into a string of them as those fingers keep pleasuring him, making his insides coil in anticipation that can’t be paid off when he’s trapped like this. It’s an unimaginably frustrating feeling, and he feels every second of it bringing his arousal sharper and more consuming even as he lets a petulant whine escape.

His gaze latches onto Aichi in the absence of being able to see Kai in this position, and he’s happy to lose himself in the sight and sound of the other man slowly loosening up enough to take one hand away from his face and move it down past his desk and out of sight. But it means he’s not expecting it when the fingers slip out to be replaced by the toy again, hitting his most sensitive spot dead-on, and Ren lets out a sound so desperate and whimpering that he’d actually be embarrassed to let anyone but the two people present hear it. He huffs out through his nose and presses his face into the bed, trying to hide it but still keeping one eye open to spy on Aichi. Because as much of a frankly unfair situation as this is, he’s going to take advantage of it as much as he can while Kai’s ministrations with the vibrator have him letting out strings of unintelligible words that would probably be a lot more colourful in someone else’s mouth.

Aichi is biting his hand and Ren’s halfway to trying to bite the bedsheets through his gag somehow when he feels a tickle of hair around his stomach, and that’s all the warning he gets before something warm and wet envelops his erection and it’s his turn to go wide-eyed. A gasping, keening sound escapes Ren as his knees try to give out on him but are thwarted by the ropes, and he simultaneously blesses and curses having ever taught Kai any of his favourite tricks as a tongue swipes over his tip at the same time fingers drag up against the metal ring and the toy inside him is worked in and out blindly and yet still far too effectively. He doesn’t have to imagine what the look on his face must be like, because the look on Aichi’s is giving him a pretty vivid image of what it must be.

He’s not sure how long he stays like that, thoughts hazy but for those three distinct pleasures, the sound of his own muffled pleas and protests as he lets his hips grind and thrust instinctively with the messy rhythm and drags his face against the sheets in part to try and stop his eyes watering and in part because there’s little else he can do. Struggling and squirming only has him feeling like the ropes are tightening around him and brings more pain and pressure to his groin, but he keeps trying, if only because the drag of the silk ropes is as satisfying as the way the flush on Aichi’s cheeks renews itself each time Ren turns wide, dampened eyes to the camera with a picturesque pleading look that develops over minutes into something seventy five percent genuine and only about twenty five exaggerated. Even when he’s like this, it’s only natural for him to use it to his advantage one way or another.

He only comes back to awareness of time passed again when the ache in his hips and legs and _everything_ in that part of his body becomes sincere enough that his legs are threatening to buckle for other reasons entirely, and Kai must either feel it or hear the way the sounds in his throat shift subtly. The mouth slips away and a cold touch that makes Ren want to fold for him right in that very moment rubs up and down his length before the tightness disappears, and a few swift strokes have a broken moan issuing from behind the gag as Ren comes hard into that hand (and judging by the sound he can hear from the tablet at the same time, he’s not the only one). His vision blurs for a moment as exhaustion finally catches up to his addled mind, and he hardly feels himself being pulled upright until the knot comes free from between his teeth and the face towel stuffed in his mouth that had started this whole thing is worked loose, letting him draw a sorely needed deep breath.

“Kai, you’re so…” Ren manages, voice low and shivering still until it’s silenced again by a kiss, and another and another that only let him get out a scrambled and increasingly whiny “…rude…” and “…unfair…” before he just decides to chase Kai’s mouth right back if he’s going to be so insistent about shutting him up. That doesn’t exactly help much where Ren getting untied is concerned, though, so he has to let him go before too long to deal with that, instead offering Aichi a light but tired smile.

“It’s nice to see you, Aichi-kun. Were the faces I made for you as good as the ones you made for me~?”

Because of course it’s beyond Ren not to tease despite being this exhausted, and Aichi lets out a sharp breath of his own before he smiles back. “Well, it looked like you were enjoying yourself the way you always do…”

It’s not hard to tell what Ren likes after spending enough time with him, and Ren gives a soft hum of amusement at the observation. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself as well, when you weren’t doing this.”

He must’ve been able to tell when his hand would be freed, because his right one comes free from the ropes just in time for him to put a hand to his face in a joking mirror of what Aichi had been doing for a lot of the time, and Aichi almost goes to do it again before he stops himself. It gets an expectant tilt of the head out of Ren, and his other hand comes free so he can settle them against his chin in a cutesy sort of motion. “Don’t worry, it’s endearing…”

He trails off with a sharp gasp as the ropes around his legs start to loosen, and he runs a hand down one in a clumsy attempt to get some feeling back into it. He doesn’t seem to be doing much of a job of it until the ropes and bar finally fall away in their entirety and Kai moves the hand, rubbing at the muscles himself with a much stronger motion that helps get blood flowing again.

“I’d better take care of this,” Kai says over Ren’s shoulder, directed at Aichi. With Ren leaning back and settling himself into the attention in a catlike manner, it seems he’s about ready to drift off, but he’d really rather be cleaned up before that, and they can’t exactly do that in front of the tablet. “And you’d better take care of yourself, since we can’t be there.”

“I think he already—” Ren gets halfway through that sentence before Kai straight-facedly puts a hand over his mouth, getting a faint protest and some still weak and ineffectual shoving at the hand by Ren.

“You know what I mean.”

Aichi can’t help but laugh, as obvious as the joke is, and pushes his chair back a bit. “That’s fine. Make sure Ren-san gets some sleep and…ah…thank you for the company.”

That’s definitely one word for it, and Kai and Ren both look a little amused as the hand drops and Ren offers a cheery wave.

“We’ll talk soon, okay~?” Which could mean anything coming from Ren, and Kai side-eyes him briefly before seemingly just resigning himself to Ren not being so tired he won’t make remarks like that.

“I’ll let you know if anything else comes up, but you can call whenever you like.”

Aichi nods happily, then returns Ren’s wave. “I’ll see when I’m available. But I’ll let you both go for now.”

Once they exchange their goodbyes and the tablet goes dark, Ren settles back comfortably against Kai, limbs still too dead to do much moving on his own. His head still tilts back to speak obnoxiously close to Kai’s ear to make up for it, though.

“Someone really needs to teach you to have a more delicate hand…you could have taken me for a second round if you hadn’t been so forceful about that first one, you know~?”

He leans back a bit so he can observe the pink tinge that comes into the tips of Kai’s ears with a somewhat satisfied sort of smile, at least until Kai stands up abruptly and just about throws Ren over one shoulder.

“Someone needs to teach _you_ to put some clothes on after you shower.”

“Hey—” Ren makes an attempt at a petulant squirm, legs wiggling over the front of Kai’s shoulder, but eventually he huffs and crosses his arms overdramatically. “Don’t act like you’re the victim here, Kai, it doesn’t look good on you. Unless I’ve done some work to put that look there.”

“Is that you admitting you look good when I do it to you?”

Ren manages to flail a half-dead hand into the side of Kai’s face for that as the bathroom door shuts behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm going to write that sequel to chef's line that i talked about one day when i'm not just writing ren getting destroyed but this fandom does not feed me enough conniving shitlord bottom ren content


End file.
